Pregnancy Gone Wrong To Right
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: Hinata never thought that she would get pregnant, and she never expected Naruto to react this way to finding out the news. She's upset, and the girls decide to take her on a vacation over the summer break. While on this vacation she ends up meeting a red head named Gaara and as she gets to know him she likes him and he starts liking her, will he be the one to father her children?
1. The Begining

_**A/N: Hello~ It's me, Sweetly Sour Roses, or those who read my profile, Sara. It's nice to meet you all~ I'm so happy to introduce you to my new story Pregnancy Gone Wrong To Right ^-^ It's about Hinata, but that's the only information I will give you, okay? I wouldn't want to spoil anything for you! So I hope you enjoy, oh, and feel free to read my other stories, okay? Je Mata Ne~ This is from my old FanFiction account**_

"What do you mean you don't want it?!", Hinata shouted at him, it was the free period so a lot of people where in the hallway, and they turned their eyes to her as she screamed out. "Please Hinata, lower your voice, I'm just not ready to have a child yet, I'm still in high school, please, you have to understand!", Naruto said, reaching for the plumette only to be slapped right in the face. "No! I won't lower my voice! If you had just put on protection like I asked you, I wouldn't be this way, and now suddenly you're going to reject me for it?!", she yelled out again, she was so upset that Naruto Uzumaki, the boyfriend of Hinata Hyuuga for over two years, had made her pregnant, but, he suddenly didn't want to take responsibility for getting her pregnant. "Wow Naruto, I didn't know you could stoop so low.", Shikamaru stated as he and Kiba walked up, "Yeah man, that's just sick.", Kiba added, shaking his head. "Don't you have any respect for women? You should know that the Hyuuga clan are not a clan to use birth control, and if the family member are female, they boyfriend is suppose to use protection to avoid this situation?", Neji said, walking up behind Hinata, glaring with a look that could just kill.

"C-come on guys, you don't really think it's my fault, do you? Come on, it's me, Naruto!", he said, looking panicky at Neji, who only kept glaring. "Just get out of here, or I'll get Shino and both me and him will jump you!", Kiba stated, cracking his knuckles. The boys who were placed on her Science project team, had become so fond of the lavender eyed Hyuuga girl that she practically became their little sister and if anyone messed with her, they'd always come to her defense, Neji was always protective of his little cousin, she was the only kind one in the family that would treat him as if he and she were equal. "Just get out of here Naruto, I hate you now!", Hinata shouted as her eyes started to water and she turned around and hugged Neji, her sobbing face hidden in his shirt, but her trembling body still gave away body wrecking sobs. Without wasting any time he ran like the wind away from the situation, but the glares and ashamed stares followed him as he ran.

Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten walked up to the teenaged female Hyuuga and tried to comfort her. "Come on Hinata, everything's going to be okay.", Sakura smiled softly at the girl, "Yeah, you don't need him, you need a real father!", Ino smiled at her patting the crying Hyuuga's back, "You'll find someone else, some one way better than him! There are lots of fish in the sea.". Ten-Ten said, placing a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. "Y-you're right, I don't need him!", Hinata smiled softly, wiping her eyes and smiling at her friends around her, "That's the spirit Hinata! Ya Hoo!", Kiba grinned, patting her back as he brought her into a tight brotherly hug. Hinata giggled and hugged back, everyone in the hall going 'aw', and she blushed. "Hey, I have an idea! Since we all have a week before summer, lets plan a vacation, but girls only.", Ino grinned, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru looked shocked at the 'girls only' part.

"What just a second! Why can't we come?", Kiba whined, looking like a lost puppy. "We have to let Hinata catch eyes as we travel! How is she suppose to do that with two over protective boys swarming her?", Ino said, putting her hands on her hips, Hinata smiled softly at them. She couldn't help but feel the love for her friends blossom even more, for them to actually worry about her and want to cheer her up when she was down, she couldn't help but keep turning back to what had just happened with her beloved Naruto. For him to get her impregnated and then reject her, his only excuse being that he was to young to have a child, she couldn't hate him for feeling like that. The more she thought about it, she couldn't forgive him for either/

As much as she wanted to, he had crossed the line with this, and she was not set on giving him any second chances, why should she? He had token her heart and promised to never hurt it, yet here she stood with puffy eyes because he rejected her suddenly. She watched her friends bicker and fuss about who was going on the vacation, who wasn't going, and she giggled again, they all turned to her and smiled. "Hey, Hinata giggled!", Ino beamed, "I always knew I was fit to be a comedian one day!", Kiba grinned as he stuck his noes up, putting a fist to his chest. The small group busted into laughter at him, Kiba himself was slapping his knee sometimes.

"How about the girls and I go to my house for the rest of the day to plan the vacation? Do you think your parents would be okay with it?", Ino questioned, Sakura and Ten-Ten nodded, Hinata seemed to think about it, "I'll inform uncle, you go ahead Hinata.", Neji smiled at her, placing a hand on her head before walking away. "Bye Hinata! C'mon Shikamaru, before he leaves us behind!", Kiba grinned at them and ran after the male Hyuuga, Shikamaru sighed and followed after them, "What a drag...", he muttered. "Come on girls, we got planing to do!", Ino grinned, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Hinata giggled and the four of them walked out toward Ino's car in the school parking lot.

_**Well hello~ How did you like? I would like feedback please, so I know to write more**_


	2. Naruto's Payment

_**A/N: Hello~ This chapter will mostly a idea a commenter had given to me, I hope y'all like it!**_

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street, he had to leave school early, he couldn't take all the glares that were sent his way. How was he suppose to know that she didn't use birth control? Then he remembered something, her father told him that the whole clan didn't use it. "Dang it! Why don't I ever listen when people tell me stuff like that?!", Naruto shouted to himself, only to be hit by a shoe and a old lady voice yelling at him to keep it down and that she was trying to watch the Golden Girls. "So Naruto, thought you could just skip school and thought that we wouldn't get you for messing with Hinata?", a smooth voice that belonged to a certain bug holder.

"O-oh, Shino! How 'ya doing buddy?", Naruto laughed nervously, backing away, only to bump into Neji, Lee and Kiba came walking down from his right side, Choji and Shikamaru coming from the left. "You do realize Naruto, that each and every one of us has a connection to Hinata, and you had one to but yet you had the nerve to make her cry.", Shikamaru stated, putting on his brass knuckled, "We have to make you pay for doing such a thing!", Lee stated, a serious look on his face as he got into a fighting position he'd learned in Karate class. "C-c'mon guys, you don't really want to hurt me right? I'm your friend! I'm sure Hinata wouldn't want this!", he yelped in fear. "Shut up! You don't know Hinata like Kiba does, Like Shino does, Like I do! She would want you to feel the pain and suffering that she has felt!", Neji yelled, an shoe coming flying toward him, only to be caught and tossed back, hitting the old lady in the face, who looked shocked. Taking Naruto by his shirt collar, he tossed the blond up into the air, Rock Lee and Shikamaru jumping up, Rock Lee kicking him in the stomach, while Shikamaru punched him in the groin area.

He let out a painful grunt, Kiba kneed him in the stomach, Neji came in with a barrage of punches and kicks to the blonde, Shino and Lee doing the same. Picking him up by his collar, Choji body slammed him into the ground. Shikamaru landed a lunch emptying blow to the Uzumaki's stomach, the Granny came out and was watching with great interest. Lee kicked Naruto up into the sky and all the boys, including Rock Lee who had kicked him up, all elbowed him in the stomach, Neji punching him repeatedly in the face until they all landed, Naruto falling on his face. The old lady was now sitting on her front porch couch and drinking ice tea and eating soft oatmeal cookies. Naruto laid bleeding on the ground, but the guys weren't done yet, they all started kicking him in the side, not hard enough to brake bones since they didn't want to go to jail, but hard enough for bruises to show up soon.

Taking him by the scruff of his neck, Neji brought him to his face, "Now you know what happens when you mess with someone who a lot of people love and care for.", he snarled, body slamming the blonde again. "Hey, grandma, you didn't see any of this, got it?", Kiba yelled at the old lady who smiled at them, "Yes, alright, but only because you gave a show worth watching.", she laughed taking her stuff inside to go take a nap. The boys looked at each other and laughed at the old lady, walking away from the battered and bleeding Uzumaki, "Why don't we go get something to eat, I'm starved!", Kiba suggested, everyone nodded in agreement. "Why not, but each and every one of us are paying for our own meals.", Shikamaru stated, yawning and he put his brass knuckles in his pocket. Naruto watched them leave, he never thought that such a little mistake that he made would result in this, but then again, it wasn't really all that small.

He had gotten her pregnant, and he was to much of a coward that he rejected her for something that only he could prevent. Well, maybe if he begged, Hinata would take him back and he could fix his mistakes. She always forgave him, even the one time he had gotten drunk and missed their date, she forgave him, maybe she would forgive him this time. He shakily sat up and limped home to fix him self up, the next day, he would win Hinata back, and he wouldn't take no for a answer, he was the father after all.

_**How did I do? I'm not very good at scenes where people get beat up, so forgive me. So tell me, what do you think I should make the girls travel to? I need about three places so please, I would like feedback**_


	3. Planing, Then Here Comes The Pain

_**A/N: Hello my readers, I've come to you today with another chapter of Pregnancy Gone Wrong To Right**_

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Manor, may I take your bags, ladies?", a man with long ruby red hair in a high samurai pony tail, peach colored skin, and hazel brown eyes questioned, waring a black butler suit. "No, we don't want you to have to bother with taking our stuff, we don't want to trouble you.", Hinata said, the other two bowing toward him, "Please M'ladies, do not bow to me, I am not worthy of such treatment.", he stated, his voice soft and he lifted their chin up and smiled at them, Hinata blushed and the other girls laughed at her. "Come on Hinata, lets go, we still have to choose where we'll being going for the vacation!", Ino smiled as she lead the girls from the man who waved softly and smiled sweetly, bidding them good bye. Ino's room was fit for a princess, or more like it, a spoiled daddies girl. The walls colored the richest purple they had every saw, her bed was two king sets placed together covered in the silkiest of black and lavender sheets and pillows plusher then any other pillow, the carpet of dark purple just swallowed the girls feet as they walked in.

"Now, one place I know we must certainly have to go is Sand City! Just think of it, all the beaches that you could ever possibly want to go, lots of sun for tanning, and the most important part, all the hottest boys are there!", she squealed, sounding like a fan girl hyped up on crack. "Maybe when we're there, Hinata can find herself a boyfriend, one that will love her, and the life inside her.", Sakura smiled at Hinata, and wrapped her arms around the girls neck and pulling her in for a hug, in which the laughing Hyuuga took gratefully, "Hey, where's my hug? I'm the one with the money making this trip possible!", Ino pouted, Hinata laughed and hugged the blonde, then hugged Ten-Ten who had her arms open with a grin. "I really couldn't ask for better friends, so when do we leave?", Hinata grinned, wanted to get away from the place she called home as soon as possible, she didn't want to see Naruto, and chances are, he was going to come back begging on his knees for her. She may have forgiven him those other times, but this time, this time...forgiving him was not a option for him. "Well since you're so eager, lets leave right after school ends, now, I have a plan. You all are going to stay with me for the whole last week of school left, so I'm going to drive you to your houses and you're going to pack at least two weeks of clothing, bathing suits and what you use to take baths must be included as well.", Ino stated, all three nodded, "But let's just hang out for now, we just got here, and I think Hinata needs to rest since her body is going to be changing a lot.", Sakura suggested. The girls nodded, know how true that was, Hinata sighed and sat on the bed and smiled.

Hinata felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, it was Naruto, she snarled at the phone but answered any way. "What do you want Uzumaki?", her voice laced with poison and anger.

"Hehe, hey Hinata, I wanna say I'm sorry...can you ever forgive me?", Hinata had the phone on speaker

"Oh yes, because every time a man gets a women pregnant with his child and then abandons her, he should be forgiven, such wonderful logic Naruto.", Sakura yelled at him.

"Listen, I didn't mean it, I was freaked out is all, please, lets raise this child together!", Naruto pleaded, Hinatas face overcame with of look of anger that would even send a honey badger running.

"Naruto! You have no idea how much I hate you for what you did, if you come any where near me or this child, so help me I'll have you on the ground begging for mercy!", Hinata yelled at him, slamming the phone close and salty tears started falling from her eyes as she sobbed, how dare he...how dare he?!Ino wrapped her arms around the plumette and held her close as the girl gripped to the blonde, her body trembling as her mouth let out heart broken sobs. Sakura joined the hug fest along with Ten-Ten, "We're here for you Hinata...", Ten-Ten said softly. "We'll always be here to help you, no matter what...", Ino said softly, patting the crying girls head gently. "And we'll always have our arms open to you.", Sakura said, smiling softly at the plumette.

Hinata cried harder, she couldn't help it, she was so happy to be surrounded by the people who loved her. They loved her so much, and she loved them so much that words couldn't explained. "Th-than-thank you!", she sobbed holding them closer to her, she couldn't hep but smile softly. She wiped her tears and gave a sweet smile to her friends, "No more tears for me, only bright smiles, how could I not smile with friends like you three?", Hinata stated, they all grinned at her and brought her into another group hug. "How about we all sleep and you guys can borrow some of my clothing tomorrow? That way we can all leave together and I can do everyone's make-up and hair.", Ino grinned at them, Ten-Ten groaned, "NO make-up blondie.", she stated in a warning tone. Hinata and Sakura busted out laughing as Ino pouted at the brunettes statement.

"Not even a little lip gloss and eyeliner?", Ino questioned, basically begging. She had a dream of becoming a famouse make up artist when she got older, Sakura wanted to be a doctor, Ten-Ten wanted to be a weapon extraordinaire, while little Hinata wanted to be a pastry chief. "Fine, but if you try and put anything else on me, so help me I'll make you look like clown!", Ten-Ten said, her face stern, it was like she was a teacher scolding a student. "Well, lets just get some sleep, we have our last finals tomorrow.", Sakura laughed and it wasn't long before they bathed and got ready for bed.


	4. Gaara's Point Of Veiw

Gaara stared blankly out the window of my hotel room, he had been here in Sand City ever since he was a little kid, been in this hotel room for about three months to. He lived with his older sister Tamari and older brother Kankuro, apparently Tamari had a friend from Konaha City named Ino and that she and some of her friends were planning to come down to visit. "You know that you need to get out the house.", Tamari always would say to him, "Why not go meet a pretty lady?", Kankuro would always nag at him, it got on his nerve. He had just got over his brake up with his whore of a girlfriend and he needed time to get over his fear of cheating women , he highly doubted that any other women in the world would be able to make him feel safe to be open with them. He longed for a beautiful girl with not only a beautiful face but a beautiful heart that could heal his broken one.

"Gaara, come on and get out of bed, you know we have to prepare to welcome my friend and her friends to Sand City! Don't be such a mope!", Tamari yelled coming into his hotel room, yeah, once he turned thirteen he got to stay in his own room but one thing was for sure, Tamari had the key to both Kankuro and his own room, along with her key. "I'm already up, shut up.", Gaara spat, he wasn't in the mood to be bothered with his sister or his brother, mainly he didn't have the tolerance to deal with anyone today. "Come on Gaara! This could be your chance to get over that whore of a girlfriend you had, you can do better than her and I'm positive that this will be a great opportunity for you, but you have to help take care of your problem to.", Tamari nagged, women always nag, but most times they say it's for the safety of their loved ones. Fucking bullshit. "If I agree to do it will you leave me alone?", he groaned in annoyance, "Yes, I promise I will!", she smiled brightly, it was hard for Gaara to believe that he was really related to her.

Sighing he stood up and followed his sister out the door, he really couldn't believe he was actually doing this, it pissed him off to no end. The evil witch he dared to call sister was always able to get him to do things he didn't want to do no matter what, wither it was her being angry to the point she forced him to the point where she begged for hours on end. "What are we doing exactly?", Gaara questioned, she had been sorting through clothes rack upon clothes rack for something, in the men's section, now if you don't understand the problem with this, then you must be lost or something. 'We're taking them to a nice dinner and I have to make sure that you and Kankuro look nice or else you'll be the most embarrassing things to walk into the room.", Tamari stated, inspecting a gray suit, Gaara much rather preferred a black one but he didn't feel like opening his mouth to say anything because chances are his older sister wouldn't listen, besides, she knows he'd only ware black along with Kankuro only warring a suit of dark ashy gray. "How about this one?", she held up a black suit, it looked soft, fingering the fabric between his index and his thumb he decided it wasn't all that bad, "Sure, why not.", he shrugged.

Taking that as a yes she placed in the carrying cart she had and walked toward the ties and shoes, this must have been a friend of high standards if Tamari was working so hard to make her brothers look like they were sharp dressed men, which Kankuro wasn't and Gaara only on a few occasions like important meetings for Tamari's work or a wedding for a friend or some other crap. "I want only a white dress shirt and a silver colored tie and I have shoes at home.", he stated before she could even say a thing or touch a thing, she sighed and nodded. Gaara ignored her sigh, she's lucky she got him inside the store without him threating to kill someone who looked at him wrong. Placing the items in the bag she turned to him, "I'm going to go pay for everything, Kankuro already has his stuff so you can go to the car and wait if you want.", Tamari said and walked away to wait in line to pay for everything, deciding to go wait in the car, Gaara walked out of the store with his hands in his pockets. As he walked he noticed two girls giving him heart eyes, rolling his eyes he let out a small annoyed growl, then one actually made her way over to him, puffing out her chest and wiggling what wasn't in her trunk.

"Hi there cutie, my name's Jennifer, what's yours?", she winked, Gaara made a face of pure grossed out. She had bottle blonde hair and contacts, she had on to much make up and to much perfume and it made him sick to his frsaking stomach. "Listen, I don't care who you are, back off and go be a whore somewhere else. You are the grossest thing I've ever laid eyes on, and you need to lay back on the perfume and make up, not to mention you need to get rid of that fake blonde hair and stop trying to broadcast what you don't have. I'm not interested in dating whores so get lost.", Gaara snarled, he wouldn't lie, that made him feel good and it made him feel even better that she started crying. "Why are you so mean! I'm a lady, you have to be nice to me!", she cried, "Look here girl, life isn't full of rainbows and unicorns, and I don't have to be nice to you and you know why? Because it's not a law that I have to and you're not a lady, ladies are natural, not fake. Guys are only nice to you because they know your easy.", Gaara snarled at her, if she couldn't understand that life isn't full of happiness, then that's her problem, not his. He walked away from the crying fake girl, ignoring all the shocked looks and glares sent his way, he could care less what they thought of him, they weren't going to bother him, not in the least.

He sat in the car without a thought in the world, he wished he could find love but the only girls out there apparently were girls who were faker than Barbie, Nicki Manaj for example, he hated her. She was beautiful the way she was before she got all the plastic in her, but the world only cares about money and looks, people hardly even care about children anymore. You know, those little humans that we always claim are the future of the world, yeah, but yet we're teaching them all the terrible things that they can only learn from those older than them, it made Gaara sick to his stomach, worst than that girl in the store had. Tamari came to the car with a upset look on her face, "THIS is why I can't take you anywhere!", she yelled as she got in with her bag and slammed the door, he shrugged, she should know by now that he couldn't care less that she felt she couldn't take him anywhere, it wasn't like he wanted to go in the beginning so she could kiss his ass. "And I should care why? Remember you made me come here so it's all on you this time.", he chuckled, amused with the situation at the moment. Tamari smacked him in the back of the head and drove home, she as going to beat him black and blue!


	5. I'm Confused

Hinata sighed as she glanced around the room she shared with her friends, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to leave Naruto. 'He did apologize...', she thought for a split second before slap scolding herself mentally. If he couldn't say that he was going to stay with her when he first found out the news then why did he even deserve to be in its life? He only wanted to stay with her for one reason, and she knew that reason very well, to keep the others from beating him up; it was possible that he had already been beat up once and that resulted in him calling her and trying to win her back. She sighed again and stood, her cream colored no sleeved night gown swished around her frame as it gently grazed the ground.

Walking out onto the balcony she gazed up at the star filled sky, the moon was right in the middle. It was like a painting in Hinata's eyes, so beautiful, something that no body could ever try and recreate, not even Da Vinci, not even Nene` Thomas, but a voice has startled her out of her thoughts. "Couldn't sleep either?", it was her cherry blossom colored hair friend Sakura. Sakura had on a pair of navy blue plaid sleep shorts and a grey tank top, her short hair in a cropped pony-tail; Hinata nodded at the girl. "I just can't stop thinking about him, I want to forgive him yet at the same time I want to stay mad at him forever, Sakura...I'm so confused! I don't understand...", Hinata let tears stream down her face, the conflict going on inside of her just made her so angry, she couldn't sort it out as if it were some type of math problem at school, she couldn't use context clues because her feelings weren't like a book, and the fact that she didn't understand herself like she normally did frightened her.

"Oh Hinata, everything's going to be okay...", Sakura whispered as she brought the plummet into a hug and began rubbing her back in a comforting motion, "Shh, shh, calm down...", she whispered again as the Hyuuga heiress cried into her shoulder. Looking at her friend, Sakura felt rage boil inside of her, 'All because of that stupid idiot Hinata's noting but a pregnant, emotional, confused wreck!', Sakura wanted nothing more but to take that boys part, cut it off, and shove it up his own ass just to show him one forth of the pain that Hinata was going through. "What am I going to do Sakura, I'm so confused!", she sobbed and Sakura smiled softly at her, "You have Ino, Ten-Ten, and Me, not to mention you have everyone at school, I heard that Narutos' sisters Tayuya and Karin were going to give him what for too, so there isn't just you anymore. We're here to help you through your probems.", Sakura stated and Hinata let a smile grace her lips as she nodded and pulled away. Hinata wiped away her tears and smiled again, "How about we go back to bed? Don't we have to get on the plane first thing tomorrow?", Hinata questioned and Sakura laughed softly and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."


	6. Off To Sand City

The next morning, everything was haywire from the moment the girls opened their eyes. "Wait, where's my eyeliner?!", Ino cried out, "I don't know, where's my lip-gloss?!", Sakura spoke frantically. "Has anyone seen my hair ties?!", Ten-Ten called from the bathroom, her being the last to shower, "In the mirror cabinet to your left!", Ino called back as she finally found her eyeliner, the only one who wasn't stressing about what to do or where what was, was Hinata, she had picked out everything she wanted to ware, folded it and placed it in her suitcase so all she'd have to do was take a shower, get dressed, brush her hair and put it in a bun, and put on what little make-up she normally wore. It was about three minutes to seven, they had a hour and a half before they should be at the airport and on Ino's privet plane. They all sighed and took one last final look over themselves to make sure that everything was they way it should be and in the right place.

Sakura wore a black tank top with a small short sleeved plaid jacket that stopped right under her bust and tied into a small knot in the front, a pair of grey skinny-jeans and some black flats; her hair was in a low pony-tail with her bangs held back by a white bunny hair clip, Ino wore a dark purple turtle neck with a black mini-skirt, a pair of purple and black stripped thigh high socks, and a pair of dark grey converse; she let her long bleach blonde hair be pulled into a high side pony-tail with curls at the bottom and her bang stayed in it's normal place, Ten-Ten had on a dark green short sleeved shirt that went a little past her waist, black tights, and navy blue flats; her hair was let loose and went to her upper back., last but not least, Hinata wore a low shoulder cut cream colored dress that went above her knees with a black tank top underneath, black knee high socks, and light pink colored converse; her hair was in a loose bun on on top of her head. "M'lady, the luggage has be placed inside of the limo. You should hurry.", the same butler from before stated as he knocked on the door, "Thanks Leo, we'll head to the car in a minute!", Ino called back as she turned to her friends with a big smile on her face. "When we get there just follow me, okay? I have a friend who's going to be waiting for us there with her two brothers, so we gotta be nice to make a good impression.", Ino instructed, "Do you already have everything ready there? Ino, you must have a lot of time on your hands...", Sakura stated playfully, "Ha ha, very funny, and yes I do so let's go!", the blonde cheered. They all rushed out to the limo, Leo stood there holding the door open for them, "Have a safe trip, M'ladies. Please, take care of yourselves.", he bowed as they got in, after closing the door the girls were off. "Who is your friend anyway? How did you both meet?", Ten-Ten asked after a few moments of silence, Ino looked up a bit with her index finger in a thinking motion.

"We met when I was about ten, and she was twelve, I was shy back when I was little, I never knew how to talk to people because Daddy wanted me to be home schooled so one day I sneaked away from home and got lost, luckily I knew where the park was by memory since my teacher would take me there from time to time. It was scary to be by myself for the first time so I cried, none of the other kids seemed to notice, only one did, and that one was Temari Shabaku.", Ino started, everyone looked shocked at the thought of a shy Ino, much less a crying one, but she ignored their looks and continued on with the story. "She came over to me, her two little brothers behind her, the first thing she said to me was 'Are you okay? Do you have a boo-boo?', it scared me a little that a complete stranger was talking to me, but I was really upset so it didn't matter. I remember crying and saying 'I can't find my Daddy!'. ". she laughed a little at the memory, "And she hugged me, she told me that everything was going to be okay, because she was there, she even called herself big sister. I remember both her bothers saying that they were here to and joined the hug. It felt nice, so they took me to their house and when we walked in I saw one of my Daddys' friends, Mr. Shabaku. I ran up to him with tear eyes and said 'Have you seen my Daddy? I can't find him!', and that's when my dad came out. He was a little mad, but he was also crying, apparently he was going to take me over there any way to meet Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro anyway, so I finally had others to play with.", Ino finished as she laughed at the story. "Wow, Ino you've really changed back then huh?", Ten-Ten grinned, "Yeah, but I like who I am now!", Ino grinned back as she placed a fist to her chest. "So that's what made you choose Sand City so quickly! So you could go see them!", Sakura smiled as she crossed her leg to get more comfortable, "No, I can go see them whenever I want, I just think that Sand City would be a great place to start to find Hinata a man who'll treat her like the princess she is.", Ino shook her head, in all honesty, all three of the Hyuuga's friends wanted to kill Naruto but they knew that was against the law. "Is it a bad thing that I'm still mad at him?", Sakura questioned, they all shook thir heads no, "I'm still mad at him to.", Ten-Ten stated with a snarl on her face at the thought of that deadbeat father of a blonde.

"Don't go counting me out on that!", Ino yelled angrily, "There's no way I could ever forgive him for what he's done, and one thing is for sure, I'm going to meet a man who cares about me and as soon as Naruto tries to come back and try to push himself back into our lives, I'm going to beat him down.", Hinata stated determinedly, she had no time for a boy, no, she would make time for a man, a true man who wouldn't try to push his responsibilities away just because he's 'to young to be a father'. "Hopefully you'll meet that person, because if you two stay together long enough, I'm going to help you plan your wedding!", Ino squealed happily as she clapped her hands together, causing them all the laugh. "I haven't even met him yet Ino, you're going a little to fast.", Hinata giggled but busted into even more fits of laughter as she noticed the blonde pouting like a cute little puppy dog. It didn't take long for Ino to join in on the laughter to, Hinata felt so happy, with her friends helping her she knew that she'd be okay, even if she didn't find a man she knew for a fact that she had her friends. " I love you all so much.", Hinata gave a sweet smile, they smiled back and tackled her in a hug, "Love you to, Hina!", "Aw, you're so sweet Hinata!", "We love you to!", and Hinata giggled and welcomed the hug more than she did before.

"We're here, M'ladies.", the door opened and a women with shoulder long navy blue hair, pale skin, black eyes, and in a maid outfit. "Thanks Amy!", Ino smiled as she got out, as each of them got out the limo, they were handed their bags by Amy, who cheerfully bid them farewell and to have a safe trip. Ten-Ten, Sakura, and Ten-Ten were in shock when they saw Ino's privet jet, not only was it light purple, it was huge! It could fit a house in there if that's what Ino wanted to take with her! Okay, that was a little exaggerated but you get the point, the plane was freaking huge!

"C'mon guys! It's going to be a long flight so let get there as soon as we can!", Ino called to them.


	7. So, Who's Hungry?

It was the longest trip Hinata had ever had, not only with her morning sickness kicking in and her having to go to the bathroom to empty her mouth every fifteen minutes, but the very fact that Naruto had kept texting her and calling her all through out the plane ride, he filled up her voice message box for crying out loud! She had listened to one of them but it was utterly stupid, hims saying how sorry he was, that he wanted to make it up to her, how he wanted to start his family with her, but she knew all that was trash talk, he was doing this simply because of the fact the boys had beaten him up. "Maybe if you had taken responsibility like a man, you wouldn't be in this very mess...", she snarled angrily, he didn't want her for her, no, he wanted her for his own protection, for his own selfish reasons, and that itself had made her blood boil with such intensified anger that she was sure it would evaporate like water. The moment Hinata's light pink colored converse hit the ground, she felt a little better, she wasn't motion sick, but it seemed the plane had increased her sickness. "We'll bring the luggage to the hotel, M'lady, please, go and enjoy yourself.", Ino's personal flight attendant had called to them, she nodded with a smile and waved, "Okay, see you later!", she then motioned for Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten to follow her.

"We're going to find Temari, I texted her that we would meet her at one of our favorite meeting spots. It's a small cafe` that serves the best cinnamon crumble muffin!", Ino grinned, most didn't know it but she had a sugar tooth the size of the Titanic, the only reason her teeth didn't fall out was because how well she brushed her teeth. "Do you think Temari and her brothers will even like us?", Sakura had questioned as they walked, Ino smiled at them, "Of course they will, if I like you then they'll love you!", Ino said with a matter-of-fact tone. "W...what do you think they'll think of...well...you know...me being pregnant...", Hinata questioned softly, sure SHE was okay that she was pregnant but the thought of others disliking her over a mistake she had made make her more sick to her stomach than when she was on the plane. Ino stopped and turned to her lavender eyed friend, "I told her what happened, and she said that she didn't care if you were pregnant or not, that she wanted to get to know you first before she made any judgment.", was the bleach blonde girls' reply.

Ino pulled Hinata into a hug, Sakura and Ten-Ten joined in to, "I don't care what other people think, and you shouldn't either... I love you like a sister, Hinata, I love all of you like a sister, and nobodies opinion is going to change that...", Ino stated as she pulled back enough to see the Hyuuga heiress who's wide eyes began to fill with big, salty tears, she was lucky that her make up was water proof. Smiling as the others pulled back, Hinata wiped her tears and gave them a heart warming smile, "You guys are the best, I think I could go for a cinnamon crumble muffin and a cold glass of barley tea.", she stated and the other girls nodded in agreements, smiles painted onto their lips. "Yeah me to, but I'd like to drink some cool lemonade! Maybe they'll even have some green tea macaroons.", Sakura nodded, "I'd much rather have the muffin and a mug of hot chocolate topped with tons of cream!", Ino clapped happily, "I'd much rather have a muffin and some water, since it's summer and all.", Ten-Ten nodded as she crossed her arms, "Let's go then!", they all shouted in unison before bursting out into laughter. They continued to joke as they made their way to the cafe`, it was small, covered in egg white with a golden honey brown door, around it was beautiful multicolored roses and white daisies, a grey stone walk way lead to the cherry wood door with a large rectangular window with the words _Serenity's Clarity _in pretty blush pink cursive letters. "It's so beautiful...", Sakura stated, her mouth hung ajar, she had basically spoke Hinatas' and Ten-Tens' thoughts, "I know right? Now close your mouths before you let flies in and lets go gut us some homemade muffins!", Ino cheered happily as she basically skipped to the door.

Opening it, the sound of a cute little bell had rung, signaling to the people there that there were people a the door, inside was as beautiful as the outside with the glossy oak wood tables, the warm fireplace that was by the door they just entered, even if it wasn't on, the chairs were beautifully crafted from maple wood, and a few carpets that looked homemade lay on the clean floor. A short, elderly woman dressed in a long blue dress with a white apron, her long silky silver hair hung over her shoulder, her skin was pale and wrinkly, her seaweed green eyes seemed to have a flare to them, and her almost toothless smile was almost mischievous, "Ino! I see you've returned, and you've brought friends with you!", she walked over to them, "Hello dearies, I'm Serenity Cook.", she smiled her mischievous smile again, causing the girls to laugh a little. "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, it's very nice to meet you.", the pinkette smiled, "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, it's a pleasure to meet you.", Hinata gave a respectful bow, "Hi, my name's Ten-Ten.", she waved a little at the older lady. "Hey, Ino! So you finally made it, huh?", a voice called out to the bleach blond, she turned to see a teen dressed in a black t-shirt with some blue jeans.

His messy brown hair, his Paramore t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and his black and white checkered toms made him look like the total bad boy, "Haven't seen you in a while Kankuro!", Ino giggled, "Oh, these are my friends! You know, the one's I've been telling you about?", Ino motioned to them. He eyed them for a split second, "Pink hair, green eyes, pale skin; Sakura Haruno, dark plum purple hair, lavender eyes, pale skin; Hinata Hyuuga, brown hair, brown eyes, peach skin; Ten-Ten.", he stated, '_Is he some kind of stalker weirdo?_', Ten-Ten thought with a weirded out face, '_Talk about first impressions..._', Sakura thought with a nervous smile, '_Has Ino given him any more information that that?_', Hinata thought, worried. "Sorry, that must have been weird. Ino has been telling me a lot about you. I'm Kankuro Shabaku, nice to meet you.", he grinned, they nodded slowly at him. He walked up to Sakura with a smile, "I don't think your forehead is large, I think it's perfect.", he whispered to her as he passed, "Temari and Garra are at the hotel waiting for you, so go ahead and eat something then meet us over there, Temari will text you when I get there. Later!", he grinned and walked out the door, as if he hadn't said a thing to make the pinkett blush.

"So who's hungry? I have fresh cinnamon crumble muffins in the oven!", Serenity smiled.


	8. Let's Meet!

The girls had enjoyed the muffins they were given, the way it had just made fireworks go off in their mouths, but it was time for them to go, Ino knew for a fact that Temari would throw a fit if she were kept waiting to long. "How far is this hotel anyways?", Sakura questioned as they walked, she didn't want Hinata to be on her feet to much since she knew that her feet would be hurting a lot when she started growing a little more. "Not very far, just a couple blocks down, then when we make a right and then a left, we'll be there.", Ino explained with a smile then she turned to Hinata, "And let us know if you get tired or if your feet start hurting, okay? One of us will carry you there.", Ino grinned and Hinata couldn't help but smile at her friends, "I'll be fine.", she smiled brightly. The others nodded and Ten-Ten turned around and put her hands behind her head as she walked backwards, "So how many do you think you're going to have? Do you want to have a girl or a boy?", she questioned, and Hinata giggled before giving a closed eye smile, "Maybe I'd like to have one or two, gender doesn't really matter to me.", she said. "Hey, Hinata, looks like you've caught some attention.", Ino giggled as she gently nudged the plumette.

Hinata blushed and looked over to see two guys looking at her, the first one was a albino boy with silver hair and bright purple eyes, he wore a pair of black swimming trunks and some kind of charm around his neck. His grin scared Hinata, it made her think that he was only a couple of steps and a run across the street away from raping her, the other on the other hand wasn't as scary, he was a hell of a lot scarier. He looked like a shark human hybrid, his skin was blue, he had shark teeth, he had shark eyes, he had gills, he was huge, and all he wore were a pair of navy blue swimming trunks. "L-let's hurry and ge-get to the hotel.", Hinata whispered fearfully, Ino took another look at the boys and realized Hinata's sudden fear and quickly looked forward, "Move, move move! Let's get out of here!", Ino said in a hushed voice, not bothering to asking questions, Sakura and Ten-Ten quickly did as they were asked. They quickly sped down the street, never once slowing their pace, it was almost like they were exercising.

It wasn't long before they had mad it to their location, and what had surprised them the most was the fact that they didn't even sweat as much as they should have been, Temari gave them a questioning look as she stood in front of the hotel doors with her hair handing down to her neck and she wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a pair of white flip flops, "What's with you guys?", she questioned. "We saw these two guys and they seemed to be checking Hinata out so I said, 'Hey look Hinata, looks like you caught some attention', and then when she looked over at them she looked scared so I took another look over at them and realized that one of them looked like a rapist and the other looked like he was a mutant science experiment of someone who loved the movie Jaws a little to much!", Ino said breathlessly, Temari let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips while switching her weight to her left foot, "First time in Sand City in a long time and you're already freaking out, Ino.", she let out a laugh and gave a closed eye smile. "Bu-but Tem-Tem!", Ino gave the dirty blonde haired female a puppy dog look, "They were scary looking!", she pouted in which Temari laughed again before walking up to the three girls behind the pouting bleach blonde, "So you girls must be Ino's friends; Hinata, Sakura, and Ten-Ten.", she pointed each of them out when she said their names, "It's nice to meet you three, I'm Temari Shabaku.", she grinned, the girls smiled back at her. "I-it's nice to meet you.", Hinata smiled as she bowed a little to the teal eyed female who just gave a closed eyed grin and ruffled the young girls hair, "No need to be all formal, we're all friends here.", Hinata looked up in awe at the older female, '_She's so cool..._', all three of the girls thought in awe. "I'm Sakura Haruno, it's very nice to meet you.", Sakura smiled, "And I'm Ten-Ten, nice to meet you.", the brunette gave a grin and Temari returned it happily, "Nice to meet you all to, how about we go inside so that you all can meet my other brother, Gaara, since I keep hearing that you already met Kankuro.", Temari motioned for them to follow as she made her way toward the hotel doors.

The girls were in awe of the room they entered, the cold air blasting against their summer heated, sweaty skin. The room looked like it was fit for royalty but then again, Ino was rich and they could only assume how rich Temari was! "Temari, there you are! Hey, I see you've met the lovely ladies, eh?", Kankuro smiled as he jogged up to her in the same attire he had been in earlier, Gaara walking calmly behind him, he looked at the girls enchantingly but as soon as his eyes landed on Hinata, he was awe struck. '_She's beautiful..._', he thought as he regained his composure just as quick as he had lost it, "You all must be Ino's friends, I am Gaara Shabaku, Temaris' youngest brother.", he said, not bothering to shake any of their hands or to offer them a smile, he just gave them a small smirk and a nod of his ruby red hair covered head. His black rimmed sea foam green eyes lingered on the Hyuuga female, she truly captivated him with her beauty, he wasn't sure what that fool she had been with before was thinking when he decided to leave her.

In all honesty, the more he thought about it, her wouldn't mind being the replacement father to her children. "Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, it's nice to meet you, Gaara.", she smiled at him, he felt his heart pound at the sound of her soft voice speaking his name, his name sounding like velvet off her tongue. He nodded stiffly at her, scratching the side of his cheek as he looked away, unable to respond normally like a human being. "Looks like Gaara's got a crush.", Temari snickered quietly to Ino, who giggled, and Kankuro, who nodded with a smile.


End file.
